


call 911

by snjeguljica33



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: M/M, maybe... who knows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 11:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22495597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snjeguljica33/pseuds/snjeguljica33
Summary: this series is such a trash... but... I can not stop watching :)... and these guys are so cute... that's all :)sorry, my english is so bad :)
Relationships: Carlos Reyes (9-1-1 Lone Star)/TK Strand
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

Carlos knew that life as a police officer would always be exciting. That was certainly one of the reasons why he decided to be one.  
Being a gay cop was also a challenge, as if always had to prove yourself more than other colleagues.

But all this did not prepare him the day he met TK… Coming from a big city. Firefighter.   
How ironic, because from the first moment in him he only started a fire.

It didn't take them more than a couple exchanged glances and words to end up on his couch. And immediately afterwards, Carlos knew they didn't want the same thing, and the instinct told him that TK was hiding something.

From this one night stand perspective, he didn't even have the right to expect anything more, but he couldn't help himself.

He wanted to cheer him up after several consecutive night shifts. Just dinner and casual conversation. But that turned out to be even more humiliating than the first encounter.  
TK immediately withdrew, almost offended.

It wasn't the first time Carlos had misjudged, but he had never really cared about anyone so far. Somehow this mysterious boy has already managed to slip under his skin, he doesn't even know why.   
He never fell for the bad guys. He was angry, because at least as a cop he needed to know how to evaluate it.

The smartest thing to do is withdraw right from the start, no matter how deeply involved you are. The other side obviously doesn't feel nearly the same, so it's best to cut it all off at the beginning before it actually starts.

*

He is on duty again tonight when someone hands him a record of a bar fight. Tyler Kennedy…   
When he goes, sees him sitting at his desk. Fuck. TK, as it didn't immediately occur to him.  
And understand that he is not the cause of the problem. TK was getting into trouble on its own, but also obviously needed professional help.  
When he tells him that, he seems to understand, and even somewhat opens up and admits to some of the things that made him act that way.

Carlos calls him on a real date and TK agrees, but he still acts like a rebellious boy, which makes Carlos entertaining. Then they take him home. He doesn't even kiss him goodbye. Not because he didn't want to, but whatever Michelle advised him, he really didn't want to be a chaser.

Maybe they got it wrong, that's all. After all, no one goes anywhere. He was proud of himself even though he sees TK's disappointment.

*

From a brief restless sleep, he was awakened by the sound of the phone. Owen and the team are already on the field. Looks like this is going to be a long shift. This is not his first tornado and he knows all the rules.  
In fact, all the people are in the field. They ask for their help from all sides, when the storm begins to subside, Carlos know that they will be even more needed.

When senses that is losing power, he remembers being awake for almost 36 hours. Just to lie down for a while, he thought, so he retreated to station 126 and found one free bed.  
Just a few hours, he thought again, before falling asleep.

He is not sure if he is awake or still dreaming when feels the firm arms that hug him and someone's steady breath on his neck. He tries to move, but the person behind him is still sleeping soundly.  
TK, he would recognize his scent anywhere, even though they both fell asleep in uniforms. There he is.. he found him despite all this madness.

He tries at least for a while to remain calm, first not to wake him, and secondly to enjoy a little more in this moment of intimacy.  
"Hey" after a while TK whispered, so Carlos slowly turned to him. "Hey," he says with a smile, " how did you get here?"  
"I was afraid something had happened to you, and then my father told me you were here ..." TK's voice trembled, to which Carlos's heart almost broke.

"Shhhh ..." Carlos hugs him harder "everything is fine ..." and he finally knows that everything will be fine.  
They both know… as long as they hold on to each other…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> maybe, just maybe they finally both on the same page...

He was horrified when father brought him to a new city, but actually had to admit he needed a fresh start. Why not right here.

Day by day their place was changing, which at first looked like a tomb. Owen was truly a miracle worker.

By the time the building was filled with all these strange people which Owen employed, and starts all over to look like what it used to be.   
TK coped well with therapies and with work, even with the life in the house he shared with his father.

The break wound was still fresh and TK would often wake up at night, questioning what he had done wrong. He was ready to spend his life with him, and he betrayed him. How could he not see it coming?

*

And then, quite unexpectedly, one policeman sneaked into his mind. Carlos always looked at him with that strange gleam in his eyes. Even so numb and unprepared for something new, he could notice it.

And what did he do? Fast meaningless sex (admittedly superb) but with a totally wrong person. What's wrong with him? Why was he constantly pulling other people into his shit? This boy certainly didn't deserve it.

Even worse, he doesn't refuse the second time Carlos invites him, but becomes angry when he sees that he has dinner. Shit. Fuck. He is angry with himself, but as soon as he leaves the apartment he knows that Carlos did not realize it. And yet he has no strength to tell him what the real reason for this behavior is.

And God punishes him with good reason when, after a deliberate bar fight, he ends up at Carlos' table with handcuffs. He should have been punished above. So he can't help himself and he's vicious again.  
He knows Carlos is hurt and even now he just wishes him well, that is more than clear to him, so he finally drops the guard.

Carlos is a good man, and he certainly did not deserve someone as fucked up as he was, yet again, as though some invisible thread dragged them to one another.  
It doesn't contradict when Carlos drives him home after the first real date. He didn't deserve any better. And this evening he acted like some spoiled kid. He wouldn't be surprised to never call him again.

*

He's on shift when the storm begins and the whole station knows that this will take time. In all this chaos, he hadn't seen Carlos in a while, so he began to worry. Whomever he asked, no one knew, or was just as tired as he was. In the end, Owen gives him some half-information and he rushes to the station.

Carlos really sleeps in his bed. TK just smiles and as if this is the most natural thing in the world he lies down next to him and hugs him, so he quickly falls asleep too.

When he opens his eyes it is still dark, but he is rested as he has not been in a long time. He is still squeezed by Carlos and although he is calm he somehow knows he is awake.  
And when Carlos turns to him and looks at him with those dark eyes, he whispers to him not to worry and TK trusts him. Because like never before he feels he has found a home.


End file.
